candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 May 2016
06:28 hi 06:43 Hi Rose 06:45 Morning~ 06:45 (Afternoon) 06:46 Are all of you are preparing for exam? 06:48 I just had exam like weeks ago 06:48 Lucas Pm 06:59 <3primetime3> Anyways, I do have to go. Have to wake up early tomorrow. 06:59 <3primetime3> Cya. 07:00 Hi all. 07:00 Hi Bp 07:11 My Episode 6 introduces mixed levels 07:11 What PM? 07:11 Ok I saw it 07:11 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:28296 07:18 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LucasH181/Rating_of_my_Levels_(IV) 07:22 Lucas, you need to buff many levels~ 07:22 Too easy 07:22 Too easy 07:23 Lucas Check PM 07:23 It's like a tutorial episode XD 07:25 Then how about 57 and 60? Players will have used to it. 07:26 I try to keep levels below 80 as easy as possible 07:26 And those VH or IH levels, I'll just nerf them ASAP 07:26 ...... 07:27 ? 07:27 Anyway, I think you really to buff 57 to 5 colours. 07:29 It would be difficult 07:29 The main purpose for Level 57 is to let players have fun destroying cascades 07:30 Then try to buff to 30-35 moves 07:31 I'll just buff the one-star score to 1,000,000 07:31 But after 60 are quite hard :P 07:31 Yeah :P 07:31 But 65 is okay XD 07:32 hello 07:32 Hi Thegreattttt 07:32 Morning~ 07:32 My sixth episode will have mixed levels :P 07:32 Not just Jelly+Ingredients 07:32 ? 07:32 I'm talking about my fanon XD 07:32 ahhh okay 07:33 :) 07:34 I hate mixed levels 07:34 My fanons: 07:34 Level 66 - Jelly + Ingredients (boring) 07:34 Level 67 - Ingredients + Chocolate 07:34 See my idea 14, if there are no jellies, they are quite easy. 07:35 66: Standard mix 07:35 Level 68 - Jelly + Ingredients + Chocolate 07:35 Level 69 - Jelly + Order 07:35 Level 70 - Jelly + Ingredients (but with 2 colors) 07:35 Level 71 - Ingredients + Timed 07:36 Now I find out 278 SDS got buffed from 35 to 23 moves! o.o 07:36 It will be easy in 71 as I predicted. 07:36 What's SDS 07:37 Back. 07:37 o.o 07:37 Scrubby Dubby Saga 07:37 Buff in SDS!? 07:37 yes 07:37 Some levels nerfed though 07:38 Are there too many insanely hard episodes in Candy Crush and CC Soda? 07:39 IDK 07:39 I'm only on 629 soda 07:39 It's OK in CC, but how hard is CCSS 07:40 Most newer levels are so hard that can't pass. 07:40 Without boosters. 07:40 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_990_(CCR) 07:41 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_991_(CCR) 07:41 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_993_(CCR) 07:41 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_994_(CCR) 07:44 BP, what software are you using? 07:44 The interface seems different. 07:44 Browser? 07:44 Or editor? 07:45 making you level ideas 07:46 I mean, what software are you to make your level ideas? 07:46 Game Maker. 07:47 Then why there are trajsparent background 07:47 transparent* 07:48 oh, nothing. 07:49 white background. 08:42 Blouck please. 08:42 (banhammer) ? 08:42 DoCheonC*** 08:42 DoCheonGong, AIDCG and, TiffiBot 08:42 Those are bots 08:42 They spy on chat 08:42 Wait... 08:42 WT*? o.o 08:43 Get dunked and banned bro! 08:43 DoCheonF*** 08:44 These are his socks. 08:44 How are you very sure of that? 08:44 No 08:44 Proof 08:44 ^ 08:44 (BanHammer) 08:44 Please 08:44 (banhammer) 08:44 Dale Heywood 08:44 If you don't have a real proof, then don't come here just to slander 08:44 Stop that 08:44 Kick away the bot. 08:44 (banhammer) 08:44 Why? 08:44 Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet DUNKED ON! 08:45 DCG, Dale is slandering you. 08:45 You have no proof for calling DCG a sock. 08:45 Then real people is here~ 08:45 Sock puppet just arrived. 08:45 DoCheon, admit it. 08:45 Some multiple accounts actually allowed like my bot, I hope you understand it. 08:45 Okay 08:45 Test 08:45 Hey 08:45 DoCheon 08:45 Back. 08:45 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Soybean_Spire 08:45 You what.... -_- 08:45 Episode finished. 08:46 Hi Michael. 08:46 Guys just block him... 08:46 (I'm on a plane) 08:46 Hey 08:46 Guys, BAN HIM NOT KICK 08:46 (fp) 08:46 Hey, let me tell you something -_- 08:46 (fp) X 1234567585784754896874976784786846 08:46 Ummm Im not being too harsh here 08:47 6 months. 08:47 Thank you sir. 08:47 For causing draa. 08:47 *drama 08:47 Really 08:47 6 months immediately? 08:48 One person got banned like that on Community Wikia, I don't remember the name though :/ 08:48 Actually, having multiple accounts is not really breaking a rule. Unless you use the other account just to get over a block/chat ban. 08:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jT0fIfiw7Sg F**k this song, It made my cry like a baby 08:49 (It's okay if you (rofl) '' 08:49 @Flockky II 08:49 Pinged flockky. 08:49 Hi 08:50 Hey Wildones 08:50 hey 08:50 Howdy Wildones. 08:50 O.i 08:50 11 users in chat. 08:50 O.o 08:50 Wildones~ Why don't you study for final exam~? 08:50 Just a test 08:50 For emoticon 08:51 I have work on june 08:51 Hi Wild and Dragon :P 08:51 I've been studying for the whole day lol 08:51 Final exam in HK 08:51 Hey Wildones, how is doggy? (rofl) 08:51 You mean Wildonesbot? 08:51 (Wildonesot) 08:51 *Wildonesbot 08:51 I deactivated him 08:51 mmm... I will trust you. 08:51 Awww. :( 08:51 Hi Dragon. 08:51 Hi Bp 08:51 How about Edwin? Why didn 08:51 Why didn't you study for final exam lol? 08:51 Level 1711 someone unify the difficulty to IH 08:52 .......(fp) 08:52 medium for web?!?! 08:52 because both versions are buffed 08:52 I agree 08:52 A lot of difficulty have not been changed for level 300 onwards lol 08:52 Back 08:52 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia doesn't have an exam 08:52 ya, some redesign 08:52 377 is still IH in my opinion :/ 08:52 * Wildoneshelper will give you exam 08:52 But I have a JOB INTERVIEW -_- 08:52 Wait... What's your age again? 08:52 VH is enough. 08:52 And thats tge worst way to buff a level 08:52 27 08:53 I'm sorry... I couldn't get it? 08:53 377 is IH 08:53 382 isn't VH anymore with 50 moves 08:53 Comment it on the pages lol 08:54 done, nrn 08:55 "I'm sorry... I couldn't get it?" 08:55 Lol, this should be probably a formal interview for michael 08:55 (lol) 08:55 'coz he just says 27 08:56 NO. 08:56 There's seriously a limit to my intelligence. Right now I'm still not sure on what's going on 08:56 o/ 08:56 Ou 08:56 Hi Nicholas 08:56 Oi 08:56 Hola 08:57 Sup 08:57 Welcome back NRN 08:57 Oi 08:57 Hoi 08:57 What 08:57 Yay, many people here 08:57 lol 08:57 You have absolutely Googol% + 1000 other googols NO acces to my identity 08:57 NONE AT ALL. 08:57 WTH, Michael XD 08:57 I need to refresh 08:57 Oi 08:57 Kick. 08:57 Io 08:57 Enough with Oi, Nicholas. 08:57 Oi, Go stop it! 08:57 Why do you Googol%? Y U NO 10^98? 08:58 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Not into memes right now 08:58 Oi 08:58 Can you speak in english Nicholas? 08:58 Nicholas, if you gonna Oi, go play Slitherio. 08:58 lol 08:58 I said enough. 08:58 or Agario 08:58 Hello 08:58 Hi Alexander! 08:58 Agar.io is a good game. 08:58 Ya 08:58 Wow so many people 08:58 But it's laggy XD 08:58 lol 08:58 Oi 08:58 Alexander XD 08:58 Oi Nicholas! 08:58 Stop that. 08:59 Can you speak any other thing than Oi? 08:59 Nicholas, if you gonna Oi, go Oi at yourself 08:59 ? 08:59 Or go to school and learn some language 08:59 Go Oi in my PM. 08:59 Nicholas, if you won't stop, you will get banned for spamming. 08:59 Do you speak a language Nicholas? 08:59 Oi 08:59 STOP THAT 08:59 All he knows is 'Oi' 08:59 Ya 08:59 He has got low intelligence 08:59 Can you say "yes" Nicholas? 08:59 What? 08:59 Oi 08:59 Maybe you have to speak to him in another language 08:59 Seriously, you will get banned. 08:59 His limit of intelligence is literally lower than mine 08:59 What Oi? 08:59 Me: 09:00 Oi oi oi oi oi oi.... I don't toy toy toy! 09:00 This is perfect. 09:00 Honestly I was laughed by nick 09:00 Nicholas: 09:00 always oi oi 09:00 OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI 09:00 Really? 09:00 Oi 09:00 Say in football match? 09:00 We use Oi in Singaporean English 09:00 OiOiOiOiOiOiOiOi 09:00 Any relationship Edwin? 09:00 Oi with football??? 09:01 Examples for using Oi in Singaporean English: 09:01 "Oi, have you eaten?" 09:01 No, you use La 09:01 Wait a minute how the heck can additional 10 moves decrease a level's difficulty by 5 ratings 09:01 Sometimes Oi is used in a rude manner 09:01 Add oiling to a match 09:01 Oh, we have "Oi" in Hong Kong 09:01 Like 09:01 Oi, GO STOP THAT 09:01 Oi 09:01 Yeah 09:01 Right Lucas (wink) 09:01 Yeah 09:01 Oi yeah! 09:01 Singaporean English is a nice language :P 09:01 It's like other term for "Hey" 09:01 Yes 09:02 Add oil! 09:02 <> 09:02 Oi XD 09:02 XD 09:02 Can we just stop talking about Oi? -_- 09:02 Ok sorry 09:02 Sometimes we use "lah" 09:02 Example: This level must be nerfed LAH! 09:02 Oilah = Oiler? XD 09:03 ~~ 09:03 I'll be waiting for this lah lah lah lah lah lah lah lah lah lah lah love!! 09:03 dat acent. 09:03 (Oi)l? 09:03 I'm teaching Singaporean English right now 09:03 I don't know lah @Edwin 09:03 XD 09:03 Everyone, Can we just stop talking about Singlish? 09:03 Sorry 09:03 How about Chinglish? XD 09:03 ? 09:03 lol 09:03 Stop that. 09:03 Because Singlish is my first language XD 09:03 Spanglish? 09:03 Old English anyone? 09:04 ? 09:04 Lucas, do you know Ariel in real life? 09:04 There have many people. 09:04 No 09:04 Oikay! 09:04 I don't really know lah! 09:04 See what you did that grumpy cat XD 09:04 He is from Singapore too. 09:04 Singapore is WOW 09:04 09:04 I don't want to ga! 09:04 Stop that, all of you. 09:04 ?? 09:04 Ya-lah, stop lah XD 09:04 Stop talking about darn Singapore? 09:05 No lah! 09:05 How did you get that big words? 09:05 Dat big font 09:05 YUp 09:05 It's all about that big fat bass 09:05 Wah so big! 09:05 That 09:06 All about that bass~ 09:06 Dat big font 09:06 BRB Guys. 09:06 okay. 09:06 Bout that bass No treble 09:06 I have a problem with... 09:06 Wah, you lah, have those ideas la, 09:06 that's so small 09:06 oh no.. the Oiler 09:06 Don't up trash la 09:07 Oi 09:07 Oi 09:07 That was smelly sock -_- 09:07 Lol 09:07 One smelly sock 09:07 (sock) 09:07 Eeeee so smelly lah! 09:07 (fail) 09:07 Got doubled 09:07 Stinkieh :P 09:07 Nick Pagoittoi 09:08 Wah, why so stinky ah? Oh, that sockpuppet Nick Pagotto lah! 09:08 lol 09:08 Just playing with Singlish XD 09:09 Just play with Chinglish XD 09:09 But I don't Chinglish because I'm a Grammar Nazi 09:09 Lol XD 09:09 There have* 09:09 Also not all of us can type chinese 09:09 Although I don't Chinglish, but I know little 09:09 咱我可以啊 09:10 @_@ 09:10 Talking about Chinese, it is very horrible in HK lol 09:10 I mean the subject 09:10 你la, you know 啦 09:10 Simplified vs Traditional ? 09:10 Traditional!! 09:10 Simplified is for locusts!! 09:10 Singapore use Simplified XD 09:10 Locusts like me? XD 09:11 lol 09:11 NOpe lol... You're a dragon! 09:11 你是电 09:11 你是光 09:11 你是唯一的神话 09:11 @_@ 09:12 XD 09:12 sorry for annoying people XD 09:12 I use simplified 09:12 Chang tyang yang? XD 09:12 *電 09:12 X 09:12 XD 09:12 *話 09:12 tradional!!! 09:12 Kang chyang Tuang. (rofl) 09:12 Traditional only area! 09:12 mistake 09:12 sorry XD 09:12 WTH, Dragon. 09:12 Say no to chan tai tsz! 09:12 *zi 09:13 *oi :P 09:13 Oi 09:13 Hold on 09:13 I'm adding Traditional Chinese into my language bar 09:14 Except the Will which says to them: ‘Hold on!’ 09:14 I don't even have any idea on how to use Traditional Chinese on my laptop XD 09:14 Lol 09:14 Check pm 09:14 Use Google translate 09:14 09:14 你是電你是光你是唯一的神話 09:15 :P 09:15 你是電......話 09:15 :P 09:15 Wow! 09:15 XD 09:15 Why it all has ni shi in the start 09:15 Nei si!!!!! 09:15 It's a lyric from a song 09:16 Right now I'm listening to Roses :P 09:16 Roseturnip? :P 09:16 Ni shi = You are 09:16 Roses? :D 09:16 Wow Flockky XD 09:16 Lol Dragonfunk 09:24 XD 09:26 Now my heart's awake to the sound of silence! 09:26 I'm listening to S.H.E 09:26 wb 09:28 Bye! Gonna crush some candies! 09:29 Noo 09:30 Noooooo 09:30 Noooooooooooo......t real name :P 09:31 I mean, you know what I'm expecting. 09:31 Flooooooooooooooooooooooo.............ckky the (censored) guy 09:31 Floooooooooooooooooooooo...........oooooooooooiii! XD 09:32 Wow XD 09:32 anyone 09:33 I hope the oi guy will never come back again. 09:34 LucasH181 PM 09:52 Hello AvatarAang. 09:52 What brings you here? 09:52 Oh, just curious 09:52 Heh. 09:53 Ok so the greatttt is hacking ccjs 09:53 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:CCR_Level_996_Notes.png 09:56 That was quick 09:56 How to write something like that chaney 09:56 Another Fiona... 09:56 nope, Chaynee 09:56 ? 09:56 What do you mean, NRN? 09:56 "ChaneyTheSamurott gave Flokky Fartrocket 25 years of eyedrops." Is this a block? 09:56 No, that's unban. 09:56 Ok 09:57 The reason why I unbanned: I blocked. 09:57 My question is answered 09:57 Okay. 09:58 "Flockky, did you get PM?" 09:58 Nope, chaynee 09:58 Sent again. 09:59 Nah :S 09:59 Weird, should I send it via FB/Skype? 09:59 Try again 09:59 Ok, take three. 10:00 Sent. 10:00 Did not see it. 10:01 I PM'd you 10:01 ... 10:02 Blocking. 10:02 I'm sensing foul play 10:02 I'm feeling it's the same user as User:Michael, the NOOB of Wikia 10:03 Is that the reason there are so many people with stars behind their names here? 10:04 Huh? 10:05 Mostly what I mean is, is there a lot of need for chat moderation here 10:05 It's not related to tat 10:06 Ah so you mean, the thread is the reason that made a detrimental user and pretend like, that user with NOOB and DISGRACE. 10:07 Oh no. 10:07 Anyway I'm making things complicated :P 10:07 Kind of 10:08 We had problems with a particular user a while back over on the Avatar Wiki, he managed to get himself a global block 10:09 Which one? 10:09 Botjusu or Narcissus or something 10:09 He changed his name halfway through 10:09 Oh. 10:10 I thought it was some Fiona. 10:10 Wouldn't know about that 10:15 I got to go. 10:20 morning~ 10:20 studied physics 10:21 Evening. 10:22 Afternoon 10:22 Morning here. 10:22 I just have been insulted -_- 10:23 Sucks 10:24 Where? 10:24 On royalgames.com. 10:26 "Nice try, *******" -_- 10:28 Meh, could be worse 10:28 I've been called many things by my own readers 10:32 Anyway 10:32 Bye 10:43 Hee. 10:43 *Here 10:43 @ChaneyTheSamurott 10:43 @Flockky II 10:43 Chat dead. 10:43 @LucasH181 10:44 We need you all. 10:44 Back 10:44 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Soybean_Spire 10:44 What overall difficulty? 10:44 Is it okay for me to create other level types badges for fanon wiki? 10:44 Okay. 10:45 flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia PLS 10:47 flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia EVERYONE PLS. 10:47 @Roseturnip 10:48 Pls everyone :( 10:48 Join it 10:50 Ye? 10:50 *yes 10:50 @Bp 10:51 brb dinner 10:51 Okay. 10:52 Ping phrase is very good to undead the chat. 10:52 *revive 11:03 Don't advertise 11:03 How was someone advertising 11:03 If its not okay with everyone else 11:05 brb 11:13 Back after a while. 11:43 Nice try. 11:44 lol 11:45 Hi Storm o/ 11:45 long time no seeing you on chat 11:45 I've forgotten about this place big time 11:47 Flockky PM 11:49 flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia roleplay NOW 11:50 wat 11:55 @Storm2 11:56 IDK lol 12:12 Hi Storm. 12:14 Ohai 12:19 Stupid ghost 12:19 Up the ghost 12:27 test 12:27 got lag 12:27 Flockkt? 12:28 *Flockky 12:28 try joining inFLockmod 12:29 I am on Flockmod. 12:30 IKR 12:37 <3litecandycrusher> hi all- WOAH 12:38 <3litecandycrusher> EVERYONE is AFK? wow! O_O 12:39 (clap) 12:39 I'm on Flockmod. 12:39 http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 12:40 <3litecandycrusher> what's Flockmod? 12:40 <3litecandycrusher> i'm guessing by the name you made it? 12:43 just go to that website, I'm here 12:43 nope 12:43 XD 12:43 Flockky comes from Angry Birds term in a group called "Flock" 12:43 and the ky, just a suffix. 12:44 <3litecandycrusher> i used to play Angry Birds quite a bit when I was younger 12:44 <3litecandycrusher> it was a good game at the time, but i haven't played it in so long 12:46 Me too, it was good, but I have not played fo a while. 12:46 *for 12:47 Same 3lite 12:47 I played AB until I've jhad enough 12:47 Lost interest, but I still like the appearance of the characters 12:48 <3litecandycrusher> i liked the black one the most 12:48 <3litecandycrusher> the one that explodes after contact 12:48 Bomb 12:48 <3litecandycrusher> yes, the bomb bird 12:48 <3litecandycrusher> i just call it by whatever color it is :P 12:49 They do have official names you know 12:49 Red 12:49 <3litecandycrusher> i know 12:53 Yes, I liked Bom 12:53 *Bomb 12:54 <3litecandycrusher> the yellow ones were also pretty good due to how well they could destroy wood blocks 12:58 the blue bird can destroy glass blocks well, the yellow bird can destroy wood blocks well and the black bird can destroy stone blocks well 12:59 <3litecandycrusher> exactly 01:00 <3litecandycrusher> wait, they're called glass blocks? i thought they were ice blocks… whoops! (fp) 01:00 OMG Angry Birds 01:00 I thought they were ice hahahaha XD 01:00 Yes. 01:00 I liked Bubbles 01:00 Same! 01:00 I liked Bomb and Bubbles 01:00 I want two of them to combine into one special bird 01:00 when the bird explodes, it also inflates :P 01:01 GUYS! 01:02 I suspect Horouso = Fiona Fortuna 01:02 <3litecandycrusher> bubbles? isn't that the orange one that inflates? 01:02 yes! 01:02 with some black underneath :P 01:02 <3litecandycrusher> i don't think those two are the same, but they act similar 01:03 <3litecandycrusher> i also remember one of those golden egg levels - i think it was #6 in the regular version - that you are given one red bird to knock out a huge pit of pigs… oh man that was a crazy level! 01:04 <3litecandycrusher> same with #8, where it's basically a ball rolling obstacle course 01:06 oh that 01:08 Back 01:09 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 01:19 okay cya 01:19 why did u left in chatmod lucas? we're still there 01:19 *flockmod 01:19 XD 01:23 XD 01:23 Sick of the stupid anon :P 01:24 Ya XD but it's gone already 01:24 peace conquers again 01:24 FLOCKMOD EVERYONE 01:24 sorrrh for capz 01:31 What can I do in FlockMod? 01:32 just visit and discover what you can do there. 01:32 http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 01:42 what page? everything? 01:42 Flockky go to flocmod 01:43 I will try for another device 01:45 lol that ping 01:46 What the heck the page have a very lag. Very messy code. 01:46 Is it mobile problem? 01:49 probably. 01:50 Bye. 01:50 Flockky Flockmod 01:55 hey 01:55 hi Jn 01:55 hey folckky 01:55 http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 01:55 folckky lol 01:56 i'm there. 01:56 um, ok. What is this? 01:58 It's like chat but there is free drawing 01:58 FLOCKKY FLOCKMOD PLS 02:01 Sorry master. 02:01 Even I'm admin :P 02:05 http://emilys-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Corazt%C3%BCrn%C3%ADp o.o 02:06 ... 02:06 flockky pls flockmod 02:07 WUT 02:07 Oops, caps was on 02:08 I will still hang on with flockmod 02:08 I'm just here because I have a chatter here 02:11 He has been terrorizing lately 02:11 Hi Thegreatt 02:11 Hi 02:12 It's midnight now in my country 02:29 I'm exhausted to handle the page move vandalism... 02:45 Hello? 02:46 I'm here 02:46 I was in the flockmod 02:47 What flockmod? 02:49 http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 03:42 Why did you erase the quiz? 03:42 I was not. 04:00 Gtg 04:00 see you all, AIDCG, Mega, and Michael. Looking forward for the new TiffiBot! 2016 05 29